


i like it when it gets risky

by lemonomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbend, Shameless Smut, cheatinf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonomin/pseuds/lemonomin
Summary: Jaemin just woke up from a nasty dream and Renjun’s girlfriend is really hot.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	i like it when it gets risky

**Author's Note:**

> theres this girl!edit of jeno that’s been stuck on my head for awhile now
> 
> also im really nervous about this please dont read if you're not comfortable about the tags :(

here's the [pic](https://i.imgur.com/WLDs2VE.jpg) and credits to the owner!!   
  
  


The air at the beach was scorching hot and if it wasn’t for the gorgeous view of the horizon, the water blending with the color of the skies, Jaemin wouldn’t even be here. He snorts at the group of shirtless older men who pass in front of him in his little hammock and he’s about to kick his feet on the sand to leave when Renjun, voice rather blurry, shrugs him back and points at the two females in Bikinis setting up a tent right across theirs. “Oh fuck!” Jaemin’s mouth waters at the delicious hour glass bodies right before him. “What the fu—-“ Jaemin bit tongue when the girl in the yellow bikini strips off her bra with no shame, cupping her huge breast as if putting it back to place. Jaemin gasped which caught the attention of the girl who stared at him with a smirk. She spins around, as if dancing and delicate fingers hovers to the ribbon of her panties that she unhesitatingly pulls at it, making her panty falls on her knees. Without losing eye contact, Jaemin is shaking, all his blood draining to his crotch when the girl sat on the sand on her knees, leaning her hands behind and giving Jaemin a full view of her sexy body as if inviting him, legs open. “Fuck it.” Jaemin swears and he was about to stand and sprint to her when Renjun, fucking Huang Renjun, pulls him back with strong arms and Jaemin swore he couldn’t hear what he’s saying because the girl seemed to notice the commotion and is making her way to Jaemin, hand reaching out to—-

“Wake the fuck up! Na Jaemin!”

Jaemin’s eyes snapped open when he felt a sharp pang in right here and his instant reflex was kick Renjun who instantly dodges it and pulls the pillow away from Jaemin’s face. “What the fuck—I was just getting to the good part!”

“What good part you pervert!?”

Jaemin finally frees himself from Renjun’s hold and snatches his pillow from him and he falls back on his bed, covering his face when Renjun pulls at his blanket, cold air began hitting his skin and he’s about to swear again when Renjun spoke, “Na Jaemin, can you stop being embarrassing for once. My girlfriend is here.”

“Oh.” Jaemin unconsciously muttered. He sits straight, fixes his hair before his eyes lands on the lady in his room. She has dark hair, thick eyebrows, a prominent mole under her eye. Her mouth is small right below her think but tall nose. Despite the big hoodie, Jaemin can tell she’s hiding something big inside there, tucked inside the shorts on her slender waists that reveals her milky white legs that glistens like clouds. Jaemin swallows at the sight and he’s only snapped out of it when Renjun scolds him about his nudity. Jaemin panicked and pulled the cover to his legs. He’s only wearing his boxers. “Hi there.” Jaemin greets her.

The lady only nods and Jaemin swore he already left a bad impression on someone hot that he just met not a minute ago. He felt like a dumb guy already.

“Go change, I’ve something to tell you.”

Jaemin nods though his eyes still trained on the beauty in front of him. He still stares when Renjun and her steps out of his room, hand in hand. Damn, she’s gorgeous.

Jaemin tries to look a little formal and actually wore jersey shorts, instead of his usual boxers he always wear when it’s just him and Renjun in their apartment. He pulls in a white tank top too, a chance to flex in case Renjun’s girlfriend will look at him. He went straight to the kitchen to down a glass of orange juice and shoves a toast in his mouth. When he’s back to the kitchen, Renjun is there alone and Jaemin supposes his girlfriend is on Renjun’s room.

“What is it?” He asked, climbing from the back of the couch.

“I’ve a favour.”

Jaemin nods mockingly. “What’s the catch?”

“I’ll buy you coffee.”

Jaemin considers it and nods with a smirk. “What is it, then?”

“Listen, something came up at home and dad—“

“Tell me about it.” Jaemin raised a brow at him.

“Okay.” Renjun hisses. “My mom sent dad out of the house and he wants me to go there so I could convince her to take him back.”

Jaemin is saddened at the bad news. Renjun’s always been family oriented, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Jaemin knows Renjun left home because he’s had enough of his parents fighting, had hurt enough, and he needed space for his own good. But he worries a lot, Jaemin had heard a lot from him, and he’s there when he needs him. It was a good thing that Renjun left home, Jaemin knows Renjun is a nice guy and didn’t deserve the toxicity from home. Jaemin knows, too, that more than half of his income from his work as a part time English tutor from a university is sent to his parents. There are times when Renjun would come home to their apartment worn out, Jaemin supposes he’s doing labor work to support his liquor and cigarette addiction. Renjun is still an asshole like Jaemin even if he’s family oriented.

“This isn’t even a difficult favour. I just had to leave in an hour and catch up at the first train, dad says it’s urgent. So if you just let Jen stay he—“

“Why don’t you just take her with you?” Jaemin asks.

“I trust you, okay? I know you wouldn’t do anything bad shit crazy and she rode the bus for 5 hours just to get here so she’s tired and I can’t just tag her along.” Renjun tells Jaemin with conviction. “Just let her rest and aid to her if she needs anything, okay?”

“Fine, then.” Jaemin whispers after a long pause. He doesn’t trust himself.

Jaemin went back to his room to fall back to his slumber and to maybe continue where he’d left of in his dream. Sadly, there were no huge boobs and fat butts and he might’ve dreamed about falling from a boat and drowning which is odd because he knows how to swim. When Jaemin walks out of his room, the wall clock says 1 pm which means Renjun left three hours ago. The door on Renjun’s room is open and it’s on the kitchen counter where he found Jen on one of the seats. She’s holding a glass of water to her lips that she puts down on the table, stood up and bowed at Jaemin when she finds him.

“I’m sorry for intruding.” She says, looking shy. “I was thirsty and didn’t want to wake you so I—“

“No, no, it’s okay.” Jaemin flashes her a smile he knows can charm some people. “You’re Jen, right?”

“Jen Lee. You’re Jaemin.” The way she said Jaemin’s name made his heart jammed itself in his rib cage. Feels nice to be attended by someone as pretty as his flatmate’s girlfriend. “And I heard from Renjun the three of us are the same age.” Jaemin gestures him to go back to her seat and she did as told.

Jaemin nods and sits straight to look as dignified as he could, to erase the ugly first impression early that morning. “I heard a lot of you from Renjun, I just didn’t think you’d be this, you know, pretty.” Jaemin smirked.

Jen’s eyes falls from Jaemin’s face to the half empty glass in her hands and it’s obvious that she was flustered. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” Jaemin winked at her. “I’d proposed to cook but it’s 1 o’clock and I’m sure your hungry. Is a cup of ramen fine with you?”

Jen’s face lit up, although still shy. “That’ll be nice, yeah. Thank you.”

Jaemin signals her to wait and walks to the drawers, tightening the muscle on his arms when he reaches up knowing that he’s being watched. He prepared the bowl and mixed the ramen he plate up on the table.

“Thanks for the food.” Jen says when Jaemin handed her the chopsticks.

Jaemin wonders if he should leave and let her eat alone, but Jen seemed fine with someone watching her so he stayed there. Eyes staring at the thin pink lips swirling around the noodles. There are times when Jen would dart her tongue out too, licking at her lips and Jaemin reaches out with careful hands when there was a tiny bit chopped chives on the corner of it, just to test. He wonders how Jen would react if he just leaned in to taste that soft pink.

Jen didn’t seem bothered, though, and only smiled at him and precedes eating. This had Jaemin to move to the seat beside her. Testing the waters is always fun.

“You’re really pretty, you know.” Jaemin whispers, brushing Jen’s hair behind her right ear and Jaemin is actually surprised she isn’t pulling away nor looked bothered by any of this. He slides his fingers to her back downto the side of her leg, tucking the small of his index finger under her tight short. “And this fits you so well. I’m gonna have a hard time to not think about your legs when you leave.”

Jen chuckled. “Well, Mr. Jaemin, if you don’t stop teasing me, I’m worried Renjun’s gonna kick you on the balls.”

“You’re worried about my balls, then?” Jaemin grins, stroking his palm on the expanse of Jen’s leg. His eyes never once left her face despite his hand feeling her up.

Jen shakes his head, laughing. “Right, Mr. Jaemin, thanks for the food. I’ll go back to Renjun’s room now, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Jaemin is dumbfounded, breathing unsteady, at how close Jen leaned in to his to whisper the last part, and he watches her leave the kitchen, legs so white and so long and ass tight underneath her shorts. “Fucking Renjun hits the jackpot.” He whispers to himself.

Anyway, yeah, that was it. Sad to say she isn’t in it to play and Jaemin can tell Renjun wouldn’t find out so he isn’t worried.

The weather is too warm for the beginning of summer and the heat on their flat in the afternoon seeps through his clothes. It’s no different from any of the Saturdays, his only day off, so he went back onto his normal routine. It’s not like Renjun’s girlfriend is a baby that needs taking care of. Sure Jaemin would want to take care of her on ways he shouldn’t be thinking but it’s not like he’s getting any of that so he shrugs it off, walks out of the apartment to smoke and play games at an internet cafe for an hour or two.

When he comes back and makes himself comfortable to the couch, Jen peeked out of Renjun’s room. It seems she was waiting for him. “Jaemin. Can you help me with Renjun’s closet? He told me earlier that my shirt is somewhere in his drawers but I don’t wanna intrude in his things.”

Jaemin is actually amused at how polite Jen is. Maybe she’s too kind to be angry, maybe Jaemin could get away with it another time. “If you want, you can use mine.”

Jen stares at him for a brief moment. “If it’s fine with you.”

It’s quite nice to imagine if the clothing he owns would be wrapped around Jen’s delicate skin. Jaemin licked at lips when Jen nodded and heads to his room. “Follow me.” He orders and he could hear her steps right behind. He stopped in his closet, rummages through it in look for a shirt that is lessed oversized. He found a thin white shirt, the ones Jaemin would wear inside his button ups and hands it over to her. “Thank you.”

He fixes his drawer folds back some of the clothes that went out of place when he rummages through it. To his surprise, behind him was Jen, who’s back turned on him is pulling the hoodie off her head. Jaemin is blinded by the pale skin, her black hair attractively draping on his shoulders and the small of her back. There’s a small snapping sound and Jaemin is stupefied to see that it was Jen’s bra that’s unhooked itself, probably when Jen raised both his arms to take off the hoodie. “Oh.” He hears her gasped a little.

“Mind if I—if I help you?” Was Jaemin’s nervous offer.

“Ah, yeah sure.” Jen whispers and perks up. Both her hands trapped inside the arm holes of the white shirt Jaemin lent her.

Jaemin wasted no time and take huge steps towards her, nervous fingers reaching on the side back strap to straighten the twisted strap, he slowly slide his fingers to the wings below Jen’s underarms, pulling it down to tuck some of her breasts that obviously jammed out on the front cup. He can feel Jen is tensing up on the feather like touches behind her. Jaemin pulls at the hook strap, to emphasize the tightness of the bra around her chest and he’s about to hook it when—fuck it. “I don’t think it actually fits.” He leans in and whispers in low voice right above Jeno’s ear.

“You think so?” Jen turns his head to Jaemin’s direction and their cheeks bumped, craning her neck more so the small of their lips touches.

Jaemin slid his hands to her hips and to the front of her stomach, the small of his finger playing lightly at her bellybutton. He kissed Jen’s temple who leans in to it, his free hand reaching to the shirt in her arms to slide it off making it fall on the floor. “You smell nice.” He whispers, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Jaemin held her cheek until their lips meet. The first touch starts as a chaste kiss, then Jaemin is sucking hungrily on her bottom lip, sliding sideways to kiss each corners of her mouth. Jen’s lips taste the way it looks, soft and wet and she moaned when Jaemin licked at the entrance of her mouth. “Even your moan is pretty.”

“Renjun’s gonna kill me.” Jen hummed and used her tongue to slide across Jaemin’s button lip.

“Happens to the best of us.” Jaemin chuckles and kisses her again, hands tracing the bones on her ribcage up to the huge plumps of her breast and a loud breath escapes her lips when Jaemin thumbs at her nipples. “So sensiti—“

Jen cuts him by kissing him again, with tongue this time and Jaemin retaliates by switching on squeezing her breast and nipples in his hands. “Gonna fuck you rough.” Jaemin promise and turned Jen around so they’re facing each other, her bra falling from her arms in the process. He leaned down for a more passionate kiss, hungrily sucking each others tongue and there’s a loud sound along with Jen’s moans of their lips smacking against each other. He can feel Jen shudders when Jaemin runs his tongue on her upper teeth, smiling at her stifle moan. “Don’t hold back.” He whispers against her lips.

Jen nods and grips on Jaemin’s arms, a chance to flex his muscles and he felt her squeezing them slightly. Jaemin pushed her down on his bed, quickly hands fumbling to unbuttons her tight shorts and pulling the zipper down. Jen’s face is crimson red when Jaemin looks up at her face, and he leans down to capture her lips again, sliding down to mouth on the expanse of her neck.

“Jae-min.” Jen shuddered when Jaemin dived down to kiss her breast, long and frail fingers making their way to Jaemin’s hair when he mouths at her nipple, licking and sucking it while his fingers flicks with the other one, swirling circles on the hard pink nub.

Jaemin is completely aroused when Jen tugged on his hair to encourage him to do the same on her other nipple and he licks and sucks at it, making lewd sounds for her to hear. “T—that feels good.” Jen cries out, long fingers sliding down his nape to his arms and she takes Jaemin’s hands, guiding it back to the waistband of her shorts.

Jaemin paused for a moment, watching her red face, hooded eyes and parted lips . Damn she looks prettier like this, needy and pleased and Jaemin can’t wait to touch her even more. He rubbed circles on her waist before tugging down her shorts along with her crimson red panty. Jen spreads her legs and Jaemin takes in what’s right before him, Jen’s exposed and hairless pussy all for him to taste and fuck.

He didn’t waste no time and run his fingers on his inner thighs, Jaemin swore he already developed a kink on her milky legs. He glides his fingers up Jen’s pussy, only sensing the small growing hair in there at the soft touch. Jaemin insets two fingers on her cunt lip and felt a little wetness, “Damn, I thought you’d be wetter than this.” Jaemin hisses.

“Make me.” Jen dares to say in her most sensual voice Jaemin ever heard. He wonder if she talks this way to Renjun too.

He rubs his fingers along the Jen’s pussy, now slicker than the first touch. Jen lets out a guttural moan when Jaemin flicks his fingers at her clit that sends straight to Jaemin’s dick.

“I’ll eat you out.” Jaemin didn’t wait for a response and bent over to lick at her pussy, his tongue dipping between the folds of Jeno’s wet cunt and poking at the slit. Jeno tastes amazing, she tastes clean unlike the girls Jaemin had eaten out before and Jeno’s pussy is the prettiest among all of them too. It’s even prettier with now that it’s glazed with Jaemin’s spit.

“You—you’re tongue feels nice.” Jen gasped when Jaemin hummed while sucking her clit and he sucks and sucks. Jaemin can tell she feels good from the loud mewls escaping her mouth, if only Jaemin could see her face right now. She starts squirming and Jaemin stills her by holding her thighs, as Jeno continued to eat her out. Jaemin’s liberal slicked fingers makes it’s way to her butthole, teasing at the entrance before pushing it a little and he felt Jen arching her back on the bed. He pushes in and out and completely pulls away once he was second knuckle deep Time to focus on what’s important and he slides his middle finger inside Jen’s pussy hole with ease.

“F—fuck, Jaemin.” Jen moaned out loud that Jaemin wondered if the neighbors heard it. He circled his finger inside Jen’s hole, poking it in and out as more precum slicks her pussy, making it easier for Jaemin to insert another finger inside. He pushes two fingers deeper and deeper, scissoring it inside and eager to stretch, still mouthing at her clitoris.

“You tastes good.” Jaemin says and inserts a third finger without warning, finger fucking Jen in quick motion. Jen wasn’t too tight and she obviously didn’t need stretching, Jaemin wonders if she had let Renjun fucked her hours ago before he left for the train. “Did you let Renjun fucked you earlier?”

“Y—yeah.” Jen lets out.

“You’re still sore?”

“He shoved a dildo up my pussy while I was asleep before he left. Fuck!” Jen choked out and it seems she was biting her tongue.

That explain why her hole was loose and gaping before Jaemin could even touch her. He just hopes none of Renjun’s cum was left from the juices he sucked on Jen’s pussy just now. Jaemin speeds up his fingers, not wanting her to cum just yet but enjoying the slickness of her hole and he pulled his mouth away, staring down at Jen’s glorious nasty face. “Does he fucks you a lot?”

“N—no.” Jen struggles to answer, brows twitching in pleasure. “We—we barely meet.”

Jaemin hummed, slowing his fingers while his free hand reaches on her back to the expanse of her ass. “Do you want me to take you from the back?” He asked. He’d always enjoyed fucking girls from the ass, the only reason because the butt hole is tighter and it feels warmer on his dick. If Jen allows grants him the buttfuck, then Renjun still owns her pussy and that’s paying respect to their relationship. At least that’s what he thinks it is.

Jen was squirming, shaking her head when Jaemin inserted a finger on her butthole again, double penetrating her “No-no. Renjun told me not to try it and said that it—hurts. Fuck—more.”

Jen is so tight from behind, her hole squeezing Jaemin’s finger as he tried to push in deeper. She’s a whimpering mess when Jaemin switches from slowing down to fucking her faster with his fingers, telling Jaemin to, “Stop—stop, please just.. just fuck me.”

Jaemin pulled away at once, leaving Jen’s holes empty and gaping around nothing. He then pulled his pants down, stroking at his fully hardened dick. He didn’t bother for a lube, sliding his cock up and down on Jen’s pussy to slick it with her precum that had her whimpering in frustration, Jaemin pulled at her legs so she’s trapping Jaemin’s waist, aligning the tip of his dick on her hole that slips in with ease. Halfway through it, he felt Jen’s tightness, her insides must be sore from Renjun’s fucking hours ago. He kept going inch by inch, more aroused at Jen’s whimpers until he’s fully sated inside. “Can’t believe Renjun gets to enjoy this anytime he wants-wants to.”

Jaemin stutters a little when Jen intentionally clenched on him, he can tell from the way her eyes are slightly open, watching him. He leans down, kissing Jen’s pert nipples once again, but he pulls back right away. He wanted to focus more on how his dick looks inside Jen’s pussy, pulling away almost completely before pushing back in.

“Sh—shit. Please fu—fuck me.” Jen begged, biting the inside of her cheeks. She looks so desperate and Jaemin loves seeing her like this.

“Till you can’t walk.” Jaemin promised, grasping on her thin waist and starts pounding in at a brutal pace. She feels good around Jaemin’s dick, hot and tight and slippery.

Jen cries out, gripping at the sheets of Jaemin’s bed, as Jaemin drills into her deeper. Jaemin moans with her, connecting their lips as he fucks her in wavering pace. “You’re fucking tight.” He grunts, feeling Jen’s pussy sucking him in.

“Harder, Jae-min. Fuck me—fuck me harder.” Jen thrashes, pushing back against his thrust as she bit on Jaemin’s bottom lips earning a groan from him.

He bends Jen’s body to half, giving him an easier way to move and fucks into her dripping pussy. “Ye-yes! Like that! F-fuck!”

Jaemin changes the pace into pulling back with only his tip inside Jen to pushing back all the way in, harder and faster, and making her moan even louder. “Tha-that’s right. Moan for me.”

“Ja-jaemin. Fuck me.” Jen obliges, moving her hands from the sheets and slides it under Jaemin’s tank top, fondling on his hard rock abs.

Jaemin supports himself with one hand as he continues to drill on her, the other, pressing on her right nipples over and over. Jaemin fucks her so hard, the sound of the bed squeaking nonstop along with their moans and he rams into her deep when he felt the cum oozing out of her pussy. Riding Jen’s orgasm with continues fucking ungil he’s shooting his seeds inside her.

Jaemin didn’t pull out, breathing heavy as he carefully falls on his body weight on top of her and buried his face on her shoulder. “Fuck. I forgot Renjun’s in charge of the laundry this week.” He mutters on her skin, kissing it lightly.

Jen didn’t say anything, just breathing heavily under Jaemin for a few minutes. It’s understandable that it would take a while for her to move again, and they’re still both catching their breaths when Jen finally speaks and pushes Jaemin lightly. “Can you pull out of me already?” She says, voice back to normal.

Jaemin sort of forgotten he’s still inside her and he groaned a little when he pulls away, however, Jen was a moaning mess for a few seconds as cum crammed out of her pussy, messing all over the sheets. Then she sat up and Jaemin can’t help but stare at her jiggling boobs that was on his mouth minutes ago, looking at Jaemin with half lidded eyes and made him lie on his back. She pushes Jaemin’s shirt up to reveal his abs, fingers gliding in it. “How come you never take your shirt before we fucked?” She asked.

Jaemin smirked. “Like what you see?” He says, knowing Renjun’s body wasn’t as built as his. “I’ll take if off next time when you suck me off.”

“Renjun warned me you were a dangerous guy. He just didn’t mention that you were this hot.” Jen says seductively and Jaemin wonders if he can push her back down the bed and fuck her again.

“You’re pretty sexy yourself, you know.” Jaemin compliments back. Jen has a pretty face, hot body proportion and she’s seductive and good at sex.

Jen only snorts, pulling back her fingers as she makes her way to stand. She limps her way out of the door, fully naked and Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at the line of cum on her legs, knowing it belongs to him. “Renjun says he’ll be back before 8.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything and just stared up at the ceiling once Jen was out of his peripheral vision. It’s probably past 7 by now, he remembers they start fucking sometime after 6. If Renjun comes back, Jen would still be sore and he hopes she can make up excuse to not let him fuck her just yet. Jaemin is doomed, he knows he is. He should’ve considered thinking about this before he actually touches her. Even if Jen wouldn’t say anything, there’s a feeling in his gut that he knows Renjun will find out one way or another.

Jaemin might’ve doze a little, about 10 minutes, he supposes and when he checks on his phone, it’s 7:34. He gets up, folding his bed sheet before tossing it to one side of his room before he gathers Jen’s clothes sprawled across his floor. He didn’t waste this chance to smell Jen’s bra and panties before placing it on the table at the living room. He took his top off and wore a boxer before leaving the room. He supposes she was still in the shower but is surprised when she saw her by the counter in the kitchen, back turned on him and probably having a glass of water. There’s no more cum on her legs, Jaemin thinks, when he walks towards her he gently slides his fingers between her thighs and slowly glides it to her cunt up to the line of her ass to cheeks.

Jen shuddered, surprised and her eyes looked big for the first time when she stared back at Jaemin in horror. “Calm down, it’s just me. Just checking if you already washed up. Renjun’s coming back any minute now.”

“You scared me.” Jen sighed, putting the glass of water down the counter.

“I left your clothes at the couch.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you leaving tonight?” Jaemin asked and walks closer until his bare chest is pressed on Jen’s bare back, whispering to her ears.

“It depends.” Jen answers, guiding Jaemin’s hands on her waist down to her pussy.

This is the kind of invitation Jaemin wouldn’t back down from, and he happy fondles on the lip, closing and parting it on repeat. He uses his two thumbs to play with the clit, knowing it will make a mess out of Jen and she start moaning.

“If he finds out,the—then I have to leave tonight.” Jaemin spreads her lip wide open, running his fingers up and down. “And if he—if he didn’t— I could stay, I guess.”

“Then we shouldn’t tell him.” Jaemin proposes and stills Jen on the waist with one hand, the other, shoving three fingers up her pussy. It’s still slick and sore, the way he expects it would be and Jaemin would want to taste it again.

“Do you—do you really think he wouldn’t know?” Jen asked, there’s fear in her voice when she said this, unlike her usual confident self when she talks seductively to Jaemin.

“You’re guilty, aren’t you?” Jaemin whispers, biting her on the shoulder just gently.

There’s a pause and a soft moan before Jen answers with a, “A—are you not?”

“Maybe.” Jaemin breathes, grinding his clothed hard on on Jen’s bare ass. They shouldn’t talk about guilt if he had three fingers up her pussy now. “So if he’s going to find out anyway, how about I get to fuck you in the ass for experie—-“

They may or may not both jumped at the sound of the front door clicking.


End file.
